


Hey That Looks Like...

by Dawwbuny (iKain2)



Category: For Honor (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, Nonsense, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/Dawwbuny
Summary: It's not every day that Runa finds a furiously swearing Helvar stuck torso-first in the roots of a tree.





	

It was a fine, clear-skied day at the canyons, the permafrost and the snow starting to melt as the sun slowly but surely crept higher upwards with each passing hour. Without her customary helmet, the chilly air had Runa's freckled cheeks coloring faintly, but the warmth of her leathers otherwise offset the cold temperature quite nicely. Leaning against the shaft of her spear as if it were a walking stick, the valkyrie squinted into the bits of blooming shrubs and gnarled trees a fair distance away.

  
"C'mere -- no, stop that! Ya god damn-- agh! Odin's beard, just--FOR FUCK'S SAKE, LET GO OF MAH FINGAAHH--"

  
"Helvar?"

  
The profusely swearing berserker froze. After a moment, the man's voice echoed oddly from underneath the tree's large roots. "Runa? Is'sat you?"

  
"What're you doing under there?"

  
"Well, uh--"

  
A rumbling growl came from somewhere in the tree, there was some more scuffling around, and then Helvar yelped (like whelp) right after a painful-sounding thunk. Runa watched in amusement as what she could see of the berserker -- his arse and legs, basically -- jerked backwards.

  
"You need some help?"

  
"No, I've got--alright, yeh STOP THA' RIGHT NOW, GRAAAH--!" With a violent heave that tore at his patterned tunic, Helvar popped right out from underneath the tree roots and flopped backwards with a gasping breath. He landed flat on his back in a puddle of slushy snow and mud, staring up at the clear blue skies.

  
In the berserker's bite-marked hands was a strange lizard-creature Runa had never, ever seen before in her life. Its body was small and covered in off-brown scales, but on its head was an oversized skull. It seemed quite content to claw at Helvar's arms while quietly crying its eyes out from behind the deep holes in the skull.

  
"What. Is. _That._ "

  
"I have no fuckin' idea." Helvar rolled onto his feet, cradling the... thing... rather gently against his chest. "But look, lil' whelp's got the same helm like me!"

  
True to the berserker's words, the creature's skull-hat was similar to the half-skull and spikes adorning his faceplate. Runa poked at the creature with the blunt end of her spear, mildly curious.

  
The creature burst into a new round of soft crying. Helvar aimed a dirty look at the valkyrie as he hugged the creature closer, uncaring of the deepening gouges in his arms thanks to the creature's sharp claws. "Oi, no pokin'. This whelp's _mine_!"

  
"You should put that back where it came from, surely it's mother is close by." Scanning the area around them quickly, Runa briefly entertained the possibility of a much larger version of the creature crashing through the bushes to kill both of them.

  
"Nah, I looked around for 'bout an hour and didn't find nothin'. S'all by it's lonesome, aren't you, wee lil' biter?"

  
The lizard-like creature baby sniffled and made a pitiful noise, raising a clawed paw up at Helvar's face. The man raised the creature up as one would do with a infant, cooing and grinning broadly as the creature climbed up onto the empty space between the horns of his skull-helmet. "Runa, look! The whelp likes me!"

  
Runa sighed and then turned to start walking back to the encampment. Jarl Stigandr would likely want to know of the strange new creature they'd found...

**Author's Note:**

> So, berserker's new ornament, Blood Skulls, makes him look like a Cubone... instant favorite. :3


End file.
